next time to insanity
by loonymoonyy
Summary: Draco and Harry can't forget there last time together in the bath room a sequel to Harry's Punishment. slash


Next time to insanity

It had been two weeks since Harry had let Draco Malfoy fuck him.

Two long weeks.

Harry had done everything he could think of to forget what happened that fateful day he'd even tried dating Ginny Weasley but she wasn't … well she wasn't Draco.

Harry wasn't really sure how he felt about Draco he wasn't necessarily in love with the boy, but he did have a strong attachment to him.

*** Later on in the quidditch pitch***

Draco was right potter was at the quidditch pitch, that Potter was so predictable. Draco was standing just behind the trees in the forbidden forest with his broom in hand as he watched Harry pace back and forth in the air.

He remembered perfectly just how tight Potter had been, warm and tight and how his ass had squeezed around Draco's cock making Draco cum.

But he wanted Harry and he was going to have him now.

Draco mounted his broom and kicked off the ground. He calculated his timing correctly and flew right into the other seeker making Harry start to tumble 100 ft. towards the ground. Draco smirked and then he nosedived down to Harry picking him up on his broom and swishing back into the air.

"Draco," Harry said in shock.

"Hello Potter long times no see, eh," Draco said and he wasted no time in removing Harry and his shirts.

He licked Harry's nipple with his tongue sucking on it very slightly, with his other hand he flicked Harry's other nipple making the boy shiver. Draco bit down on the nipple and Harry cried out.

"You like," Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

Harry was reaching to unbutton Draco's pants and he pulled Draco's penis out of his pants and started to pump the organ vigorously. Draco rolled his head back and cried out.

"Potter," he growled.

"Yes,"

"Fucking magics our pants off unless you want fucking me to be the last thing you ever do," Draco said.

Harry let go of Draco's cock with a slurp and quickly reached into his pocket pulled out his wand.

Suddenly the two boys were as naked as the day they were born.

Harry once again reached over and grabbed Draco's cock. He ran his thumb over the tip and down the sides and then to cup Draco's balls in his hands. Draco moaned and pulled Harry onto his lap.

Both boys gasped as there cocks made contact with each other and Draco reached his hand over to grab both his cock and Harry's and started to fist them together moving them against each other. The friction was something beyond bliss it was as if the two of them had finally reached paradise.

"I'm going to fuck you Harry," Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard,"

Draco slipped two fingers into Harry's entrance and pumped them in and out and Harry rolled his head on his neck and moved his hips up and down fucking himself on Draco's fingers. Draco pulled Harry into a kiss and their tongues moved against each other with vigor and lust. Harry moaned in Draco's mouth when those perfect fingers where pulled out of him.

"Draco," he said.

Stars filled his eyes as Draco forced his way into Harry's tight entrance and slowly started to move. Harry raised his hips and pulled himself almost all the way off Draco, his hands firmly on Draco's shoulders.

"Never knew you had such good hips Potter," Draco laughed as Harry came back down on his cock another time.

It wasn't easy to have sex on a broom one couldn't move very fast but for Harry this only made it better. He could feel every little thing and it was going to drive him insane. Not that Harry minded going insane because if letting himself get fucked by Draco Malfoy drove him insane then that was just peachy with him.

"Oh sweet Merlin," Harry cried out.

Draco had hit a knob inside of Harry that made Harry's hips move forwards and for him to cum harder than he ever had in his life, and as his muscles clinched around Draco, Draco too came filling Harry with his warm cum.

"This was a good next time," Draco said.

Harry had moved back more on the broom.

"I think we should make this a regular occurrence," he said.

"Yes, yes we should Potter,"

A/N : so that's that please review 


End file.
